Dos almas, un cuerpo
by AlissonR17
Summary: Tras la muerte de Ladybug en la batalla final contra Hawk moth, su alma es mandada por accidente al cuerpo del ser más despreciable del universo. Freezer, estaba a punto de revivir con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón, pero sin darse cuenta, este se percata que algo o alguien está en su "consciencia". ¿Serán capaces de entenderse? ¿Podrán llevarse bien?.


Las explosiones, los gritos el deseo de no ser parte de este mundo. Son las cosas que reinan París, antes conocida como la ciudad del amor, pero ahora no era así, ya que en estos momentos es conocida como la ciudad del caos.

Sin embargo, hay un rayo de esperanza que mantiene a la gente un poco animada. Ese rayo de esperanza está conformado por dos héroes, ellos son Ladybug y Chatnoir quienes luchan contra Hawk moth, el causante de todo este desastre.

—¡Encárguense de Hawk moth! Nosotros derrotaremos a los akumas que faltan. —La heroína con traje de zorro toma la mano de Ladybug en señal de confianza, sobretodo, por la amistad que ambas tienen.

—De acuerdo, Rena Rouge, les dejamos esto a ustedes. —La Catarina sonríe y suelta la mano de su amiga para después irse a la Torre Eiffel para luchar contra el jefe final.

Los akumas de aquel villano ya habían sido derrotados por los aliados del dúo, no obstante, ellos cayeron en la batalla.

Ahora sólo quedan tres personas que resistieron hasta el final. Dos héroes y un villano.

¿Quién saldrá victorioso de esta contienda? ¿Quién se rinde? ¿Quién o quiénes entregarán sus joyas mágicas?.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabe, sin embargo cada bando pensaba que ganaría.

—¡Es hora de parar este combate absurdo de una vez, Hawk moth! —La heroína moteada da un paso al frente, mientras deja ver su seriedad e intenta ocultar su íra.

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Ustedes no comprenden los sentimientos ni siquiera con palitos lo entenderían! —exclama el adulto quién ya no soporta a los dos adolescentes.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —cuestiona el gato negro que por lo menos está un poco más calmado. El villano se da cuenta que habló de más, y dijo algo que no debía ante sus adversarios—. ¡Dígalo, por favor!.

Éste no responde a la pregunta del joven. El joven de ojos verdes posa su mirada en el sujeto que sólo lo evade.

La catarina muy pensativa lo.observa de reojo, ella da un suspiro lleno de pesar y su seriedad disminuye un poco.

—Si usted hubiera optado por no mandar a todos esos villanos akumatizados, nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo.

—Y si pedía ayuda... dudo mucho que alguien lo haya hecho. —objeta el villano con traje de mariposa.

Los dos héroes no podían argumentar nada ante tales palabras, no sabían qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, simplemente están perplejos.

—¿Lo ven? Jamás podrán comprender nada de esto, así que, denme sus joyas y acabemos de una vez por todas. —espeta fríamente el adulto de prendas oscuras.

—No lo haremos. —niega rotundamente la catarina, haciendo girar su yoyo para usarlo como escudo.

—¡Jamás! —Chatnoir con más ganas niega la disque petición del villano, al mismo tiempo se pone en posición de combate.

—Si tanto desean pelear. Entonces se los quitaré a la fuerza. —Éste esboza una sonrisa maliciosa e inmediatamente se lanza al combate.

—¡Ah! —Ladybug da un grito de guerra muy potente, luego se lanza a golpear al villano con su yoyo.

Chatnoir se lanza también al ataque e intenta golpear a Hawk moth con su barra metálica.

Él los esquiva con rapidez, ambos héroes impactan contra el suelo, a pesar de fallar en el ataque no se rinden, y se levantan de una vez.

—Aún son un par de inexpertos. Jamás podrán... —La Catarina lo golpea con el yoyo. Éste se queda paralizado por unos segundos, y en ese instante, Chatnoir lo golpea también.

Hawk moth no cae al suelo, él logra mantener el equilibrio y consigue salir del campo minado de golpes que los héroes están dando.

—¡BASTA DE COMPASIÓN! —El hombre saca su bastón e inmediatamente golpea a los jóvenes mandándolos hacia un edificio en donde impactan contra la pared.

Los dos caen pesadamente al suelo. El mayor solo ríe por haber logrado tal cosa. Los adolescentes se levantan del suelo, sólo que el dúo está adolorido por aquella colisión.

—Es muy fuerte, será difícil vencerlo, y más cuando ya no tenemos posiones o aliados que nos ayuden. —sentencia la catarina quien ya no quiere seguir peleando.

—Aún podemos hacerlo... Nosotros hemos salvado París desde hace tiempo. Ahora es cuando debemos luchar por la paz de nuestra ciudad.

Chatnoir camina a la dirección en donde se encuentra Hawk moth. Ladybug apreta los puños con mucha fuerza y sigue a su compañero de batalla.

«Chat tiene razón, es hora de acabar con el ser despreciable que manda akumas y sólo quiere dañar a los demás» piensa ella con determinación.

Los jóvenes vuelven al combate. En ese momento, el ser maligno saca una espada de su bastón, los héroes intentan esquivar aquellos golpes, por suerte lo consiguen.

—¡Es muy fuerte! ¿Qué haremos? —Chatnoir jadea demostrando su evidente cansancio.

La chica piensa varios segundos y en ese instante se enciende el foquito de su cabeza.

—¡Lucky charm! —Una espada se forma en el aire. La chica estaba a punto de cogerla, sólo que...

—¡Eso no pasará! —En un movimiento rápido el ser maligno parte en dos aquel objeto que el Lucky charm formó impidiendo que la chica la tenga en sus manos.

La muchacha se queda paralizada por la acción de su adversario quien le apunta con su espada y planea cortarle el cuello.

—¡No te atrevas! —Exclamó el gato negro para luego abalanzarse contra el rival.

La chica cae sentada en el suelo. Ella ve la batalla de barra metálica contra espada, por un instante el héroe de París iba ganando, no obstante, ese momento de alegría se fue cuando el mayor lo despoja de su arma.

Chatnoir cae al suelo, Hawk moth lo iba a apuñalar con esa arma, él cierra los ojos resignado esperando su fin, pero nunca llegó.

El joven abre los ojos y ve a su compañera de batalla delante de él. Su sangre sale rápidamente y mancha el suelo, la espada se tiñe de rojo por completo. Hawk moth saca la espada del pecho de la chica.

—My lady... —La muchacha cae en los brazos del chico quién tiene sus emociones mezcladas.

Chatnoir observa detenidamente a la joven, ella ya no reacciona ni siquiera respira, ella ya se fue de este mundo y jamás volverá.

—¡Desgraciado! ¿¡Acaso te falta algo en la cabeza!? —espeta el gato negro casi al borde del llanto, se levanta, mientras carga el cuerpo de la heroína—. Y pensar que tú hablaste de los sentimientos hace rato... ¡Cuando nisiquiera los tienes!.

El hombre al oír las palabras del menor se queda callado varios segundos, de repente su semblante cambia y enseguida corre lejos del chico.

Chatnoir al presenciar aquel acto, no le queda más opción que correr detrás de él, pero antes tuvo que dejar el cuerpo de la muchacha en el suelo de aquel lugar.

El de ojos verdes corre a gran velocidad por los tejados de París, a la vez que persigue al asesino de Ladybug.

Finalmente lo acorrala en el Puente de las artes en donde la batalla daría inicio.

Sin cruzar palabras, ambos se ponen en posición de pelea, acto seguido, chocaron sus armas varias veces.

Las estocadas, los bloqueos, uno esquivando el ataque del otro o viseversa. Son cosas que se repetían de manera constante, hasta que el menor consigue quitarle el arma a su contrincante.

—¡ESTO SE ACABÓ! —exclama Chatnoir acercándose al villano para después quitarle el prodigio de la mariposa. Cuando éste se lo quita, la transformación del mayor se desvanece y deja ver al ser que menos esperaba.

El joven rubio está atónito, su propio padre es el ser que mandaba a los akumas que causaban terror a los parisinos. El hombre no entendía las expresiones del menor, y sólo quería huir.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, padre? —cuestiona el menor quién ya no resistió más y sus lágrimas ya estàn recorriendo su rostro.

El mayor se da cuenta de que el adolescente disfrazado de gato es nada más ni nada menos que su propio hijo. Él quería acercarse al menor pero éste se apartaba.

Chatnoir interroga a Gabriel Agreste sobre cuáles eran sus razones para hacer tales atrocidades. Él sólo quería revivir a su esposa, sin embargo será imposible.

Para obtener lo que quieres, debes dar algo a cambio.

El joven de ojos verdes se va decepcionado hasta el lugar en donde Ladybug se encontraba. Cuando llegó logra divisar a una pequeña Kwami carmesí llorar sobre la cara de una linda azabache.

Adrien la reconoce de inmediato. Esa chica es Marinette, su gran amiga que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía.

Al ver a la Kwami, supuso que ella es la dueña del Miraculous de la creación. Tikki se acerca a él y le confirma que su teoría es cierta.

Eso le dolió aún más, ni siquiera el Lucky charm pudo reparar los daños, ya que ese poder sólo lo puede utilizar el portador de los aretes.

El joven resignado cae de rodillas, de sus ojos verdes se escapan un sin fin de lágrimas llenas de rabia, tristeza, dolor, desesperación, entre otras emociones similares.

Él sólo lloraba sin parar, la persona que tanto amó se fue y jamás podrá regresar a la vida.

—Adiós, My Lady..


End file.
